Epilogue for Lie to Me
by wilddaisy27
Summary: This is my take on what happened when Matt and Emily left the jail after EMily visited Ally.


Epilogue for Lie to Me

Matt kept his arm securely around Emily's shoulders as they walked out of the prison holding her sister. Emily kept her head on his shoulder needing to feel the closeness they had. She had to make Matt understand why she didn't want to tell him about her sister. She felt guilty after the night they shared a few days ago. She loved him. She never felt this before. Come to think of it, she had never been in a relationship that she wanted to work so badly as this one with Matt. The problem was that she kept doing things to screw it up. Why couldn't she just trust him with everything? She knew he would never intentionally hurt her. He told her a week ago that he loved her. She knew he meant what he said. She forced him to admit it, but admit it he did and she had never been more surprised and elated at the same time. After spending the last week together she devised a plan to tell him how she felt never expecting him to share the secret he did. That showed her that he was in this. He was playing for keeps. The thought still scared her, but not as much as it once had. Emily told him she loved him and they shared a night of passion that was better than the first time they were together, which was hard to believe because the first time was amazing. Then that night where she took the step he had been waiting on her to take, the step she was so worried about was degraded by some jerk that had a grudge against her. How could she ever make this up to Matt?

Matt opened the car door for Emily. She slipped in giving him a small smile. He smiled back shutting the car door and walking around to the other side. He slid in, put the key in the ignition, and stopped. He reached over taking Emily's hand in his and kissing it. She smiled before looking into his eyes questioningly. Matt just smiled and pulled her towards him so he could give her a proper hug knowing that she needed to feel safe and secure. She clung to him holding on as if he was going to walk away right there. Matt placed gentle kisses on the top of her head. As if sensing what she was thinking he began.

"Hey princess. What do you want to do now?"

Emily looked up at him and grinned. "I want to go home and watch a movie curled up on the couch and forget about all of this."

Matt was unsure of how to take this. Should he be offended that she wanted to be alone or should he just let it go and hope things would be okay? He hesitated long enough for Emily to pull slightly away and look at him confused. "What?" she questioned.

"Nothing. Home it is." Matt said as he started the car. He began to pull out of the lot and head towards Emily's place. They drove in silence for a few minutes. Emily broke the silence repeating her confession of a few days prior.

"Matt, I love you."

"I know that. I love you too."

"Then why do you seem so distant right now?"

"I'm just trying to figure out how to move on from here."

"What do you mean?"

"You want to go home so I'm taking you. I'll drop you off and go back to my place and figure out how that guy videotaped us the other night."

"Oh." Was Emily's disappointed reply.

"What?" Matt asked stealing a look at her before turning down the road that led to her apartment.

"I thought we'd hang out together."

"Are you inviting me to stay at your place?" Matt asked with hope in his voice.

"Well, I thought we were going back to yours, but since we're here already, yes. I want you to stay."

"Oh." Was all Matt could say. He parked in front of Emily's building and went around to her door to open it. When she got out she grabbed his hands and looked deep into his eyes.

"Matt, I said I wanted to go home. Wherever you are, that's home. Whether it's here or your place. I just want to be with you tonight."

Across Matt's face a grin began to spread. He smiled so big Emily thought he would burst. He pulled her into a hug and planted a passionate kiss on her lips. Emily broke away, grabbed Matt's hand and whispered, "We better get inside before my neighbors see more of what they showed on the news the other night."

Matt laughed and followed her into her apartment. Once inside the pair looked everywhere confirming that there was no way to videotape from the outside and then checking for hidden cameras inside. Both being fully satisfied that if any videotaping was going to happen it would be them with the camera. Emily grabbed Matt's hand and led him to her bedroom while Matt made comments about her apartment. Emily laughed before shutting the door to her bedroom and pushing Matt down on the bed. Climbing on the bed so she could straddle him, she said, "I'll give you the tour later."

Matt laughed flipping her on her back and kissing her. "Whatever you say princess."

As the kisses turned more desperate, Emily whispered, "I love you Matthew Flannery."

"I love you too Emily Lehman." Matt stated before claiming her lips once more. Matt never did get his tour of Emily's place that night, but they both woke up the next morning knowing that home is wherever the one you love is.


End file.
